


The Seduction Of Iruka Umino

by IronHawk_238



Series: The Hokage And His Lovers [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Namikaze Minato, Bottom Umino Iruka, Dating, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hatake Kakashi, Top Namikaze Minato, Top Umino Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronHawk_238/pseuds/IronHawk_238
Summary: Iruka gets a surprise visit from the Yondaime who don´t want to be alone with his boyfriend being on a mission. But Kakashi returns earlier than expected...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka/Namikaze Minato
Series: The Hokage And His Lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648600
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	The Seduction Of Iruka Umino

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedGoddessEclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGoddessEclipse/gifts).



Iruka Umino sighed relieved when he closed the door to his small apartment. Taking off his shoes he went into the living room and threw his bag in the next corner. The students had been more exhausting than usual. Turning around he jumped surprised realizing he wasn´t alone. Minato Namikaze was sitting on the couch and smiled at him with an amused expression. „If I had been an enemy you would be dead right now“, he joked. Snorting Iruka shot back: „As if an enemy shinobi would be able to fool the Anbu guards.“ Minato chuckled quietly. Iruka was right. After he had become hokage he had ordered the Anbu to check on the village when they weren´t on a mission. Since Minato had increased the safety precautions inside Konoha´s walls the inhabitants dared to leave their houses again. The people needed to know they were safe now after the Third Shinobi War had been over.

Minato´s thoughts were interrupted by Iruka´s voice. „What are you doing here, Minato?“, Iruka asked confused. Since the chunin got together with Kakashi and the Yondaime himself his insecurity in the presence of the hokage had disappeared. He had seen him naked and aroused during that night when he was fucking Kakashi. In the blink of an eye the calculating and patient leader of Konohagakure had turned into a living sex god. And said man was sitting in Iruka´s living room now. Minato shrugged his shoulders. „Don´t know. Maybe I just can´t be alone. Kakashi is on a mission and my apartment feels cold and empty without him, you know.“ He smiled sadly. „I´m just not used to being alone. I mean since Kakashi had lost his father we were living together.“ Iruka smiled softly at Minato´s words. He knew the feeling of loneliness good enough. He had lost his parents too and had been an orphan like Kakashi. Iruka joined the blond man on the couch leaning his head against his shoulder without a word.

Minato smiled tenderly and wrapped his arm around the other man´s waist pulling him closer. He sighed relieved at the sensation of the heat radiating from Iruka´s body. The hokage placed a gentle kiss on the chunin´s head. They didn´t move for a long time enjoying the closeness and warmth. „What do you think of going on a date with me?“, Minato asked gently. Surprised Iruka looked at him. „Do you mean eating dinner with you?“ The dark haired man couldn´t believe what he was hearing. Did the hokage really ask him out?! Minato laughed softly. „Unless you want to prepare dinner yourself“, he added smirking mischieviously. He knew Iruka was a talented cook, maybe even a better one than Minato himself. Iruka shook his head. „No, going out for dinner sounds good“, he declared with a warm smile. „Okay, it´s a deal“, Minato answered before he took Iruka´s face into his hands and kissed him gently. It was their first real kiss without Kakashi watching them - and it felt good. Soon Minato pulled back and smiled at him. „Let´s go“, he said and stood up. He offered Iruka his hand who took it immediately. Together they left the apartment and walked through the crowded streets of Konoha.

Minato intertwined their fingers gently ignoring the confused glances the passers-by were sending them. The hokage stopped at an expensive looking restaurant. „Kakashi and I had had our first date at this restaurant too. It´s expensive but the food is worth the money.“ Iruka followed the older man into the restaurant where a waitress guided them to an empty table in the corner at the backside. The young woman placed the menu card on the table and left. During Iruka was flipping through the menu Minato moved closer to him until their bodies were touching. Iruka blushed slightly when he felt a warm hand caressing his thigh gently. Soon the waitress returned to their table to take their orders. As soon as she was gone Minato whispered something into his ear making Iruka blush even more. The older man smirked knowingly at his reaction. Iruka looked incredibly cute when he was blushing. The waitress brought them the drinks and their food and Minato nodded at her thankfully. „Enjoy your meal!“, the young woman said before she went over to another table to serve the other customers.

During the two men were eating they exchanged occasionally glances and smiled at each other. After they had finished their meal they ordered another round of drinks talking about their work. Minato laughed quietly when Iruka told him about his students trying to prank him. Somehow he felt sorry for the children. He had seen an enraged Iruka before and knew how scary he could be if he want to. To be honest a furious Iruka Umino was hot as hell. A few drinks later they left the restaurant and went back to Iruka´s apartment. Before Iruka could unlock the door Minato pressed him against the wall and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Iruka moaned hoarsely at the sensation of a thigh between his legs. Iruka could feel his cock hardening slowly. Iruka reached up and buried his fingers in Minato´s blond hair tightening his grip on the soft strands. Minato groaned lowly thrusting his hips forward repeatedly. The sensation of his impressive erection rubbing against his own made Iruka moan loudly. They were practically dry-humping each other.

Minato slipped his hand inside the younger man´s pocket searching for his key. Without breaking the physical contact the blond man managed to unlock the door to Iruka´s apartment. Pushing it open he lead Iruka inside and kicked the door shut behind him. Soon the chunin found himself pressed against the wall again. The Yondaime placed his hands on Iruka´s butt gripping them tightly. Iruka gasped surprised when Minato pressed their hips together and sucked at the sensitive skin on his neck at the same time. Before the young teacher knew what was going on Minato slipped his hands inside his pants beginning to massaging the tight ring of muscles around his entrance. Iruka gasped surprised and panted heavily when Minato touched him in such an intimate way. Soon he got used to the sensation. He relaxed under the older man´s touch, buried his face in the crook of Minato´s neck and inhaled Minato´s unique scent. The hokage smelled like a thunderstorm in a rainy night. 

Without a warning Minato entered him with the first finger. The unexpected intrusion felt strange but it wasn´t uncomfortable. Iruka wrapped a leg around the older man´s waist holding onto him tightly. Minato smirked knowingly. The young man seemed to enjoy himself more than he would admit. Carefully Minato began to pull his finger out and pushed back in. After a few thrusts Iruka got used to the intrusion. The blond man added another finger stretching his younger lover slowly. Iruka shivered in anticipation when he felt a spark of desire as Minato found his prostate. A whimpering sound escaped Iruka´s throat at the burning desire running through his veins. After a while Minato pushed in a third finger. Iruka stopped thinking and bit down on the hokage´s neck gently. The Yondaime could feel his cock twitch expectantly when Iruka moaned into his ear: „Minato, please! I want you to fuck me.“ Minato groaned lowly at his words. Still pressing the chunin against the wall he reached down between them freeing his straining erection. He gathered the pre-cum glistening on the head of his cock and spread it all over his hard member before lifting Iruka up who wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck holding onto him tightly.

Minato positioned his cock right in front of the chunin´s entrance lowering him slowly on his pre-cum leaking erection. Iruka groaned hoarsely at the feeling of the Yondaime´s cock pressing into him inch by inch. During pushing into the young teacher he licked and sucked the skin on Iruka´s throat and neck to distract him from the burning pain. He knew how uncomfortable the intrusion of a fully erect cock could be. After a while he was completely buried deep inside the chunin who moaned hoarsely at the feeling of being filled by another man´s cock. As soon as Minato felt Iruka relax he pulled out slowly before slamming back in with a powerful thrust. A small scream of pleasure slipped out of his mouth. Smirking deviously Minato continued thrusting into him faster and faster. Iruka noticed the older man´s thrusts becoming more erratic with every passing second. „Minato…aaah, fuck…“, Iruka groaned. His head fell back against the wall. With a last powerful thrust Minato couldn´t hold back any longer and came with a hoarse moan filling Iruka up with his cum. The sudden warmth deep inside him pushed the chunin over the edge too. The young man could feel the sticky liquid soaking his underwear reminding him he was still wearing his pants.

He rested his forehead on Minato´s shoulder panting heavily. He bit his lower lip to suppress a disappointed moan as he felt the other man´s softening cock slipping out of him. Slowly Minato lowered the teacher to the floor who let go of the Yondaime unwillingly. He noticed the blond man´s clothes were clinging to his sweaty body. „We should take a shower before going to bed“, Iruka suggested with a warm smile His cheeks were still slightly red and his tight ponytail had loosened a little bit. A few strands of his dark brown hair were clinging to his forehead. Minato smiled softly. „Good idea“, he said gently and smirked mischieviously at him. Leaning forward he whispered into Iruka´s ear: „And maybe another round of incredible sex.“ Iruka turned a deep red but he had to admit he wasn´t aversed to Minato´s suggestion. Minato stepped back adjusting his pants thoroughly and Iruka did the same. Bright blue eyes were watching him with a loving expression. The chunin stepped away from the wall and went towards the bathroom with a warm smile at Minato who followed him. Iruka could still feel the cum dripping out of his loosened entrance and soaking his underwear.

In the bathroom the two men couldn´t get rid of their clothes fast enough. Iruka´s cheeks turned red when he noticed Minato watching him taking off his underwear. Minato licked his lips nervously seeing his cum still running down the chunin´s legs. A reminder of what they had done only a few minutes ago. Minato stepped under the shower and turned the water on. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a second enjoying the warm water on his face. Iruka watched the blond man with a warm smile. He could understand why Kakashi was so fascinated with the older man. The Yondaime wasn´t just an experienced lover, he knew his partner´s needs instinctively. Slowly Iruka approached the other man and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind resting his head against Minato´s muscular back. Minato smiled warmly and looked back over his shoulder. Iruka Umino seemed to have a preference for cuddling. „Just like Kakashi“, he thought. It had been a surprise when he realized the most feared shinobi was such an teddy bear. Smiling he turned around in Iruka´s arms pulling him closer and under the spray of water. Iruka sighed happily at the sensation of the warm water running down his skin.

Minato took the bottle of shower bath. He squeezed a small amount of it on his hand and began to spread it all over Iruka´s body. The chunin moaned lowly at the massage Minato was giving him. „Turn around“, he said softly. Iruka followed the order obediently and sighed gently when he felt strong hands massaging his back tenderly. Iruka groaned happily when Minato´s fingers combed through his dark brown silky hair. Smiling Minato gave him a tender scalp massage. Iruka relaxed visibly under his touch. After a while Iruka turned around to face the blond man. „Your turn“, he said with a loving expression. Minato handed him the bottle of shower bath letting Iruka soap him thoroughly. The hokage groaned softly at the feeling of the younger man´s hand roaming all over his back. Just like Minato had done before Iruka massaged his scalp too. When the older man turned back towards Iruka the chunin looked into his bright blue eyes and played with a long strand of blond hair framing his face. Iruka felt the strong urge to kiss Minato. Giving in to his urge he leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

The blond man stopped thinking, wrapped his arms around his lover and rubbed his newly awakening erection against Iruka´s thigh. Feeling his growing arousal Iruka´s own cock jumped in anticipation growing hard too. Soon both men were panting heavily. Iruka reached down between them and began to stroke Minato slowly. The Yondaime moaned into the kiss. His body felt like as if he was on fire, burning desire running through his veins. Without a warning Minato span Iruka around pressing him against the cold tiles of the shower. Groaning loudly Iruka let him turning him around so was standing with his back to Minato. When he felt something hot and thick pressing against his entrance he knew what would happen next. He spread his legs slightly and put his hands against the wall to support his weight. Iruka gasped when he felt Minato slipping inside easily. The blond shinobi gripped the younger man´s hips tightly thrusting into him. The chunin threw his head back and groaned lowly at the sensation of the other man´s cock sliding in and out. All of a sudden he gasped surprised - Minato was hitting his prostate repeatedly. Iruka didn´t last long, he was still oversensitive after their last love-making. The older man moaned hoarsely when Iruka clenched rhythmically around his throbbing cock as he reached his climax. Minato´s grip on his hips tightened as he came with a loud moan.

Iruka enjoyed the feeling of Minato´s hot cum filling him up. He looked back over his shoulder at his lover who leaned his forehead against the younger man´s shoulder. Smiling softly Iruka noticed the other man´s exhaustion. As soon as he felt his softening cock slipping out of him he turned around to Minato and pulled his boyfriend into a loving embrace. Instinctively the blond man returned the gesture, wrapped his arms around Iruka´s waist and buried his face in the crook of the younger man´s neck. Chuckling softly Iruka reached out to turn off the shower. He took a towel and helped a tired Minato drying himself off. The blond man sent Iruka a thankful glance. After Iruka had dried himself off too he gathered his dirty clothes and threw them into the laundry basket. Taking Minato´s clothes with him the two men went into the bedroom where the Yondaime laid down on the bed immediately covering himself with the blanket. Iruka smiled softly when he realized Minato had already fallen asleep. Placing the other man´s clothes on a chair in a corner of the room he slipped next to Minato under the blanket. Closing his eyes he snuggled up against the other´s back wrapping one arm around his waist. If he hadn´t been so tired he would´ve blushed at the things they had done. But he couldn´t care less about that now. Smiling he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

\--------------------

The next day Iruka woke up blinking sleepily. He noticed warm daylight streaming into the room. The chunin smiled when he felt the presence of another person laying next to him. Turning his head towards Minato he remembered everything that had happened between them. Blushing sheepishly Iruka covered his eyes with his arm. He hadn´t known this side of him until yesterday. He noticed slight movement next to him. Lowering his arm he saw bright blue eyes watching him. Judging by the amused smirk on Minato´s lips he seemed to know what he was thinking. „You don´t has to be ashamed of what you´ve done, Iruka“, he declared caressing his cheek gently. „You´re incredible sexy when you lose control“, he added making Iruka blush again. „Do you really think so?“, the dark haired young man sent Minato an uncertain glance. Instead of answering the blond man kissed him gently. Smiling he looked into Iruka´s brown eyes. „Have I ever lied to you?“, he asked. Iruka bit his lower lip nervously and shook his head. Minato was right. Since he got together with Kakashi and Minato the Yondaime had always been honest to him.

Iruka blushed embarrassed when he felt his cock growing hard. Minato raised an eyebrow at the young man turning red. His eyes found the obvious bulge beneath the blanket. He smiled knowingly. Sending the chunin a mischievious glance he asked: „A simple kiss makes you hard?“ Iruka lowered his eyes uncertain of what to say. He didn´t know why but somehow being with Minato woke up an unknown desire deep inside him. „I don´t know what´s wrong with me. I can´t control myself when you´re around.“ Minato grinned amused. „Is that a love confession?“, he asked teasingly. Iruka blushed even more but thinking about it he had to admit he had developed feelings for the older man. Especially since Minato had invited for dinner yesterday. It had been the first time Iruka had got to know the hokage better. Taking a deep breath the young man looked into bright blue eyes still watching him. „You´re right, Minato“, he admitted and bit his lower lip nervously as he continued quietly, „I love you.“

The Yondaime smiled tenderly at him. „I love you too“, he whispered into his ear before kissing him again. At the same time he slipped his hand beneath the blanket covering the lower half of Iruka´s body. He closed his fingers around the young man´s erection standing up proudly. Iruka gasped surprised at the sensation of calloused fingers stroking him slowly. Moaning he closed his eyes enjoying the tender touch. He opened his eyes again which widened in disbelieve when he saw Minato straddling his thighs. The blond man changed the angle of his grip around his cock slightly. Smiling down at Iruka he took both of their cocks in his hand spreading their pre-cum all over their erections. Using the sticky liquid as lube he began to stroke them both. He supported his weight on his other hand, leaned down and captured Iruka´s lips in a heated kiss. Instinctively Iruka reached down and wrapped his own hands around their cocks. Minato let go of their throbbing members and started to pull his hips back carefully before pushing forward again. Both men groaned loudly at the wet sensation of their erections sliding against each other. Iruka couldn´t think straight anymore throwing his head back unable to speak. Minato breathed a gentle kiss on the younger man´s cheek. Looking down between them he continued moving his hips back and forth rhythmically. He could feel the younger man´s cock hardening even more against his own throbbing member. Without a warning Iruka came with a hoarse cry painting his stomach and chest with his own cum.

Minato couldn´t hold back any longer when he felt his lover´s cock twitching rhythmically. Biting down on Iruka´s shoulder he followed him over the edge. The burning pain of the bite made Iruka come a second time. Minato smirked mischieviously. Apparently the pain turned him on. Iruka´s grip around their joined cocks loosened. The blond man used the opportunity and began to lick up the still warm cum painting the chunin´s chest and stomach. Iruka watched him with lustblown eyes, his lips were dry all of a sudden. After he had finshed licking up the last drops of cum he moved up on Iruka´s body and kissed him deeply. Iruka groaned at the salty taste of his own cum on Minato´s tongue. After a while they broke the kiss to catch their breath again. Smirking deviously Minato leaned down and whispered into his ear seductively: „I want to feel you inside me.“ Iruka ´s eyes widened surprised. Staring at Minato in disbelieve he stammered: „You…you want me…to fuck you?“ The Yondaime laughed amused. „If you´re scared to hurt me you need to know you aren´t the first one, Iruka.“

The chunin´s eyes widened even more at his words. „Who…?“ He didn´t need to finish the sentence. Minato smirked at him mischieviously. „Kakashi needs someone to dominate him from time to time. But he loves to be the dominating partner too“, he declared and Iruka blushed furiously. Of course it was Kakashi Hatake who was allowed to dominate the hokage! „Same right for both of you“, Minato joked and sat back on his heels. Caressing the chunin´s chest he sent him a questioning glance. „I can do the preparation myself if you want to. Unless you want to do it yourself“, the blond shinobi blinked at him. Iruka hesitated. He didn´t know how to prepare his lover properly. But on the other side he wanted to do it himself. „I would love to do it myself but I don´t know how“, Iruka admitted shyly. He didn´t dare to look at Minato who smiled knowingly. He turned the young man´s face towards him. „I can show you how to do it“, he declared softly. Iruka nodded. He still couldn´t believe how understanding Minato was but he was thankful for his support.

„First we need lube“, the hokage said smiling softly. Iruka reached out to the nightstand where he had stored a bottle of lube, in case he needed it someday. Still slightly blushed he handed Minato the bottle who took it from him. Carefully he squeezed a small amount of lube on Iruka´s fingers. Throwing the lube aside he moved up on Iruka´s body until he was sitting on his stomach. His blue eyes were focussed on the chunin´s handsome features during he was guiding his partner´s hand to his entrance. Iruka bit his lower lip nervously when he remembered how Minato had prepared him yesterday. Carefully he began to circle the young man´s entrance putting some pressure on it. Minato groaned lowly at the sensation of Iruka massaging his entrance gently. Slowly the chunin got more self-confident. Judging by Minato´s reaction he liked what he was doing. Increasing the pressure against the loosened ring of muscles the young man felt his finger slipping inside. He was surprised how easily it was to push inside. He remembered Minato crooking his finger to stretch him properly. Smirking he did the same. The blond man moaned hoarsely at the unexpected action.

Panting heavily Minato looked down at Iruka. „You´re a good student, Iruka“, he said hoarsely. Iruka shivered in anticipation. He loved Minato´s deep voice, especially when he was aroused. „I´ve got the best teacher“, he shot back and Minato chuckled amused. „You can go on, Iruka. I´ll tell you when it hurts, okay?“, the blond man encouraged the dark haired young man. Iruka nodded and added a second finger carefully. Minato moaned loudly when he felt Iruka scissoring his fingers repeatedly. Iruka understood the silent invitation as Minato pushed his hips down against hand. His blue eyes were nearly black. He groaned hoarsely at the sensation of Iruka pushing a third finger inside stretching him even wider. After a few thrusts of his fingers Minato took he bottle of lube, squeezed some of it on his fingers and reached behind himself spreading the cold liquid all over the chunin´s already hardening cock. Iruka hissed surprised at the cold sensation but relaxed slowly when Minato stroked him a few times to make him fully hard. Letting go of his erection the Yondaime stopped Iruka´s hand still thrusting into him. Iruka understood and pulled his fingers out slowly. He smiled when Minato groaned disappointed at the loss of being filled.

Reaching behind himself he guided the chunin´s cock towards his entrance and lifted his hips. Without breaking eye contact Minato lowered himself on his young lover´s pre-cum leaking erection. Both men moaned loudly. The sensation of being buried deep inside the older man was incredible arousing and made his cock twitch in anticipation. „Fuck, you feel so good“, the blond shinobi groaned. Minato placed his hands on Iruka´s chest and began to move his hips up and down carefully. He couldn´t tear his eyes away from his young partner´s handsome face. He looked like an angel with his hair down. Without thinking Minato leaned down kissing Iruka hungrily. His hips moved faster and Iruka could feel his cock sliding in and out rhythmically. The two men were too lost in their own world of pleasure to notice the newcomer entering the bedroom.

Kakashi smirked deviously when he saw the hokage getting fucked by Iruka Umino. Without making a sound he took off his uniform until he was completely naked. The silver haired jounin reached down to his awakening arousal stroking himself. He went over to the bed spreading his own pre-cum all over his cock as lube. Carefully he kneeled down behind Minato and caressed his boyfriend´s back gently. „Did you send me on a mission because you want Iruka for yourself?“, Kakashi asked making Iruka jump in surprise. The chunin blushed when he saw the jounin kneeling behind Minato and stroking his own cock. The blond shinobi didn´t seem to be too surprised by Kakashi´s unexpected appearance. „What would you do if I say yes?“, Minato teased his former student. Without a word Kakashi pushed two of his fingers deep into the Yondaime, right next to Iruka´s cock sliding in and out. Iruka groaned surprised at the feeling of his fingers sliding against his own cock. Minato on the other side stopped moving immediately and gasped when Kakashi stretched him even wider - with Iruka still buried deep inside him. Kakashi smirked triumphantly at the sight of his former sensei and his favourite teacher moaning loudly. Soon he was able to insert four fingers eliciting another moan from the writhing hokage kneeling in front of him. The silver haired shinobi pulled out his fingers slowly before pressing the head of his cock against his incredibaly stretched entrance.

Minato pushed his hips back against Kakashi´s cock slipping inside inch by inch. The friction of the other cock against his own still buried inside Minate elicited a small scream of pleasure from Iruka. The blond man himself gritted his teeth at the burning pain of his stretching flesh around his lover´s cocks. Iruka noticed the painful expression on Minato´s beautiful face and reached up to pull him into a passionate kiss to distract him. Apparently the distraction worked because only a few seconds later he felt Kakashi´s whole length buried inside the Yondaime alongside his own throbbing erection. After a while he broke the kiss and held Minato´s head against his shoulder, his fingers buried in his blond hair. Kakashi and Iruka exchanged a quick glance before Kakashi began to pull out slowly. Minato and the chunin groaned loudly at the friction. Both men screamed in pleasure when Kakashi pushed back in with a quick thrust. Soon Iruka and the silver haired jounin found a matching rhythm: when Kakashi pulled out Iruka pushed back in and when Iruka pulled back Kakashi pushed back in. The extra stimulation of a second cock was too much for Minato. He lost his usual self-composure completely. Soon he was nothing more than a writhing mess. Iruka was the first who couldn´t hold back anymore. His cock twitched rhythmically filling Minato up with his cum. Kakashi groaned hoarsely at the feeling of Iruka´s twitching cock rubbing against his own. He followed the chunin over the edge only seconds later. Minato cried out in pleasure as he felt the warmth of his lovers´ cum. He didn´t care about the sticky liquid running down his legs. With a whimpering sound he reached his own climax painting his own stomach with his semen.

After Kakashi had caught his breath again the silver haired jounin pulled out carefully and helped the exhausted Minato laying down on the bed next to Iruka. He left the bedroom and returned with a damp towel in his hands. Carefully he cleaned himself and Iruka before turning his attention towards Minato who smiled at his former student sleepily. Gently he wiped the already drying cum on his stomach away and placed the towel beneath his former sensei who raised his hips slightly. He still could feel his boyfriends´ cum dripping out of him. Iruka sent Kakashi a questioning glance. „How did you know Minato is with me?“, he wanted to know after pulling the blanket up to cover Minato´s naked body. Kakashi smiled knowingly. „If he hadn´t been in the hokage´s office or in our apartment there had been only one option left“, Kakashi answered with an amused expression and blinked at Iruka who blushed slightly. „Apparently I had been right.“ The silver haired jounin smirked and slipped next to Minato under the blanket to join his lovers. Immediately Kakashi rolled on his side and snuggled up against the already sleeping Yondaime, Iruka followed his example…


End file.
